


La Sœur Salvatore

by KarenKilla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Lorsque Katherine revient en ville, Damon et Stefan décide d'appeler du renfort. Leur sœur Alyssa qui n'est pas revenue à Mystic Falls depuis les années 50. Elle accepte à une seule condition, il ne laisse pas Elena Gilbert se mettre entre eux. Vont ils réussir à tenir leur promesse ?Et qu'en est il de Klaus qui a un intérêt marqué en Alyssa ? La famille Salvatore pourra t'elle faire face unie ?





	1. Chapter 1

La sonnerie de son portable sortit Alyssa du sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. Grognant et sans lever la tête de son oreiller elle attrapa le maudit appareil et décrocha.

"Ally ?"une voix masculine des plus familières se fit entendre, celle du jumeau d'Alyssa, Damon Salvatore

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Day ?" Alyssa demanda en utilisant le vieux surnom qui était aujourd'hui plus une blague qu'autre chose 

"Tu as la tête dans ton oreiller avoue ?" Damon demanda en riant

"Oui. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Alyssa redemanda en grognant, elle avait horreur d'être réveillé encore plus quand son jumeau trouvait amusant de se moquer d'elle.

"Okay, okay. On a besoin de toi." Damon dit sérieusement, toute trace d'humour ayant disparu de sa voix

"Qui est on ? Et pourquoi ?" Alyssa questionna en s'asseyant dans le lit et en repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs

"Stefan et moi. Katherine est en ville." Damon expliqua 

"Pourquoi est elle à Mystic Falls ?" Alyssa demanda intriguée et inquiète

"On n'en sait rien pour le moment mais en 24 heures elle a réussi à me berner, elle à failli avoir Stefan, elle a été invité dans la maison des Gilbert et à tranché les doigts d'un connard." Damon résuma la situation "J'ai dit à Stefan de ne rien faire, parce qu'on peut rien faire. On ne sait rien, mais des renforts seraient les bienvenus."

"Quand tu dis qu'elle t'a berné. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Alyssa interrogea espérant avoir tort

"Je l'ai embrassé en la prenant pour Elena." Damon avoua, il n'hésita pas sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas plus lui mentir qu'elle pouvait le faire

Ils se connaissaient beaucoup trop, même simplement par téléphone. Damon n'avait en plus jamais éprouvé le besoin de cacher quoique ce soit à sa jumelle. Elle ne l'avait jamais jugé même quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec ces choix. Elle était son soutien et lui était sa base. Ils se complétaient totalement même si ils ne passaient pas tout leur temps ensemble. 

"Tu as embrassé le double de Katherine qui est accessoirement la copine de Stef ?" Alyssa demanda en se massant le front, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour parler de ce genre de chose, un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil ne fit que renforcer l'idée, c'était 7 heure du matin elle s'était couché quatre heures auparavant.

"Oui. Je sais pas ma meilleure idée mais définitivement pas la pire non plus." Damon se défendit

"Non c'est vrai. Je viens, vous avez besoin d'aide apparemment. Ma chambre est toujours en place ?" Alyssa questionna résignée

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller à Mystic Falls encore moins pour voir cette salope de Katherine mais sa famille avait besoin d'elle et ils avaient la priorité. En plus elle allait probablement devoir intervenir par rapport à Elena Gilbert, elle n'avait pas du tout envie que ses frères se disputent de nouveau à propos d'une fille. Pas quand ils étaient capable d'être plusieurs mois ensemble sans s'entretuer.

"Ouais, toujours. Un peu modernisé peut être mais c'est tout." Damon dit avec joie, il était ravi que sa jumelle arrivé. Il ne s'était pas vu depuis plusieurs années elle lui manquait

"Okay, préparer une autre chambre si possible. Je ne viendrai probablement pas seule." Alyssa demanda 

"Adam voyage toujours avec toi ? Où tu as un copain?" Damon questionna de manière surprotectrice, comme à son habitude d'ailleurs.

"Non j'ai personne en ce moment, et non Adam est en Australie en ce moment avec Juliette sa compagne." Alyssa répondit en levant les yeux au ciel 

Adam était un de ses meilleurs amis, il était un vampire depuis la révolution française où il avait combattu. Il avait été transformé par accident. On l'avait tue après qu'un vampire lui ait donné dans sang après avoir bu. Adam avait eu de la chance d'avoir une amie sorcière qui lui avait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé.

Alyssa et lui c'était rencontré en 1890 dans une exposition d'art et ils avaient sympathisé immédiatement. Les deux avaient fait plus d'une fois le tour du monde ensemble au fil des années mais ils n'étaient qu'amis et rien d'autre. 

Adam avait d'ailleurs rencontré sa femme Juliette dans les année 50, lorsqu'il cherchait Alyssa. Depuis le couple était inséparable. Ils étaient d'ailleurs partis pour une quinzième lune de miel en Australie.

"Qui sera avec toi alors ?" Damon demanda intrigué

"Alexandra, tu te rappelles je t'en ai parlé ?" Alyssa questionna

Alexandra, ou Alex comme elle préférait se faire appeler, était une vampire depuis dix ans. Alyssa l'avait transformé elle même après cinq ans d'amitié et la certitude que c'était bien ce que la jeune femme voulait. Depuis Alex n'avait pas quitté Alyssa, du coup la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus comme ceux de son frère, était presque sûre qu'elle l'accompagnerait une fois encore dans ce nouveau voyage. 

"Oui c'est vrai désolé. Elle vient avec toi alors ?" Damon demanda 

"Je sais pas encore mais je suppose que oui." Alyssa répondit en se levant 

"Va lui demander alors." Damon répondit, il voulait savoir et être fixé après tout

"Damon c'est à peine 7 heures du matin. Je vais pas la réveillé." Alyssa protesta de suite 

"Oh désolé sis, mais comme je ne savais pas où tu étais je ne suis pas vraiment responsable." Damon se défendit de suite sentant aisément la pique envoyée

"On est à Moscou. Je te tiens au courant quand à mon jour d'arrivée. Je me dépêche ne t'en fais pas et ne faites pas les idiots." Alyssa prévint 

"Qui ça nous ? Tu me blesse." Damon dit immédiatement

"Damon je te préviens par contre. Je ne permettrait pas à une de briser notre famille de nouveau. Alors fixez vos problèmes par rapport à Elena Gilbert avant que j'arrive parce que je ne le supporterait pas une nouvelle fois." Alyssa avertit

Elle n'avait rien pu faire contre Katherine, même en voyant ce qui se passait. Ils avaient tout simplement refusé d'écouter et cela avait provoqué une séparation depuis leur transformation en vampire. Et cela alors qu'avant l'arrivée de cette garce les trois avaient été comme les doigts de la main.

"Tu as ma parole." Damon assura

Alyssa raccrocha ensuite, elle devait préparer ses affaires et alerter Alex. Après près de soixante ans d'absence la sœur Salvatore revenait au bercail.


	2. Nouvelle Lune

Dire que Alex n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner en Amérique, surtout pour aller dans une ville pommée était un euphémisme, surtout qu'elle savait pertinemment que Alyssa n'avait aucune envie de le faire, qu'elle n'y retournait que pour ses frères. 

"Mais je ne comprends pas, tu veux vraiment y aller ? Je croyais qu'on devait partir pour l'Espagne dans deux semaines." Alex protesta une fois de plus, pour la quinzième fois depuis le début de l'heure

A savoir qu'elle avait été mise au courant après qu'elle ait bu son café, elle était une terreur sans et totalement sourde avant, une heure auparavant. Elle n'était rien si ce n'est obstinée. 

Alyssa soupira avec un sourire et arrêta de faire sa valise pour regarder la jeune vampire devant elle, à 18 ans, Alexandra était une magnifique jeune femme, avec des longs cheveux bruns et des yeux ambres, elle avait une beauté exceptionnelle renforcée par la confiance qu'elle avait en elle. Une confiance qui avait été difficile à construire pour Alex, mais elle était totalement différente de la Alex qu'Ally avait rencontré dans les rues 15 ans auparavant. Cela n'avait pas toujours été facile, elle avait eu du mal à gagner la confiance de la jeune adolescente qui ne croyait en personne ayant trop souvent été déçue, mais Alyssa n'avait pas abandonné. Et même si parfois ça avait été un véritable cauchemar elle ne pouvait pas regretter sa décision de l'aider. Même quand elle se comportait comme une peste. 

"Alex, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner. Tu peux aller en Espagne, je n'ai pas annulé nos réservations à Grenade. Vas y et amuse toi." Ally proposa une fois encore, pour tout dire même si elle ne voulait pas être séparée de la jeune vampire pour une longue période, Alex était capable de s'attirer des ennuis dans une salle fermée, vide et sans ouvertures, et en plus elle oubliait parfois de se nourrir tant de nourriture humaine que de sang, dès qu'elle était prise par une passion : la sculpture. Mais de l'autre côté, elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie d'Alex, l'emmener dans une ville anti vampire, avec Katherine au milieu n'était pas une brillante idée. 

"Oh chut, je viens avec toi. Je vais pas te laisser y aller seule sans personne pour garder tes arrières. Et ne me parle pas de tes frères, tu m'as dit comment ils avaient été avec toi avec cette garce de Katherine quand vous étiez humains. Je ne vais pas risquer une répétition soit avec la garce soit avec la nouvelle copine. Non non non, tu n'y vas pas seule. Et puis Grenade sans toi, non bien moins cool. Je n'aime pas voyager seule tu le sais." Alex dit avec un grand sourire à la fin 

"Oui je pense que la centaine d'appel quand tu es partie aux Maldives sans moi de ta part, plus les dix d'Adam parce que tu le harcelais était un bon indice je pense. Tu as vraiment un don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi avant." Ally dit en roulant les yeux 

"Oui comme tu dis c'est un don. J'ai horreur des gens sérieux. Enfin pas vraiment horreur, je veux juste découvrir pourquoi ils sont comme ça et quels boutons je dois pousser pour le faire." Alex dit simplement en haussant les épaules "Mais bon, je vais aller faire mes sacs." la brune dit avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. 

Ayant l'habitude de voyager rapidement, Alyssa eut rapidement fini, elle se chargea ensuite des réservations et annulations. C'était facile, elle le faisait tellement souvent, c'était la partie d'être un vampire qu'elle n'aimait pas. Toujours partir, ne jamais s'éterniser, le monde changeait en permanence et elle ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps, sinon c'était trop dangereux, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. 

 

Finalement les deux jeunes femmes étaient en routes, coincées dans un avion en tout cas, assise côte à côte en première, Alex contrôlait bien sa soif mais elles préféraient éviter les risques encore. Elle n'avait qu'une dizaine année de vampirisme derrière elle, et un accident pouvait toujours arriver. La même chose pouvait d'ailleurs être dite à propos d'Alyssa, il y avait toujours un risque. 

"Tu crois que ton petit frère Stefan est en mode boucher ?" Alex demanda un peu soudainement, poussant Alyssa qui était en train d'écrire à faire une rature sous la surprise. 

"Non d'après les nouvelles que j'ai eu de Damon il est sous sang animal en ce moment, il y a eu un bref épisode sous sang humain mais apparemment ils l'ont bien géré." Alyssa répondit après un instant, elle avait l'habitude des questions inattendues d'Alex

La brune disait que ça venait de son tempérament d'artiste, Adam préférait dire qu'elle aimait juste surprendre les gens, Alyssa était plutôt d'accord avec le point de vue de ce dernier. Elle réprima ensuite un soupir à la pensée de son meilleur ami, Adam était comme un frère pour elle, il avait été là à chaque fois qu'elle avait craqué depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Et quand elle avait été capturé par les Augustines, il l'avait cherché, en vain malheureusement, ou heureusement. Avoir son frère jumeau avec elle durant cette période avait été horrible, elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver à Adam par sa faute. Il avait été si souvent son roc, c'était toujours étrange d'être séparée de lui, même si c'était plutôt régulier depuis l'arrivée de Juliette. Mais il était heureux, et Ally n'avait qu'une tolérance limité pour leur PDA permanent. 

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire par rapport à Katherine ?" Alex questionna ensuite, elle savait qu'Alyssa haïssait la femme qui avait séparé les deux frères Salvatore. 

Les appels de Damon la concernant, parce qu'il voulait sortir de la tombe où elle devait être et il voulait l'aide d'Alyssa l'avait laissé furieuse. Alexandra n'avait rencontré qu'une fois Damon Salvatore, quand elle était encore humaine, mais elle ne l'aimait pas du tout et c'était réciproque, raison pour laquelle d'ailleurs quand Alyssa allait le voir lui ou Stefan, elle y allait en général seule. Stefan était supposément plus tolérable, mais Alex n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de le rencontrer. Les descriptions qu'elle avait eu de lui avait l'air bien trop ennuyantes.

Il avait l'air de juger les gens facilement et de ne pas accepter que les autres vampires étaient capables de se nourrir de sang humain avec contrôle, enfin c'était ce qu'Adam avait dit, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les frères d'Alyssa apparemment et Stefan encore moins que Damon. 

Elle verrait bien comment il était, les choses allaient changer en tout cas elle le savait. C'était plutôt évident, elles allaient dans une petite ville des Etats Unis pour s'occuper d'une vampire d'un demi siècle minimum. 

"J'aimerai la tuer comme tu le sais, mais le problème c'est que mes frères l'aiment. Stefan refuse de le reconnaître et Damon est blessé ça c'est sûr, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils la veulent vraiment morte. Premier amour et tout ça. Mais même si je meurs d'envie de lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur, ce n'est pas à propos d'elle que je suis inquiète. C'est au sujet de sa copie humaine, Elena." Alyssa dit en se massant le front

Elle avait beaucoup voyagé et elle avait appris beaucoup de choses au fil des décades, mais elle n'avait pas entendu parler d'une copie pareille. Enfin si une fois, au sujet d'une supposée malédiction qui faisait que les vampires ne pouvaient pas marcher à la lumière du jour et que les loups garous devaient se transformer à chaque pleine lune. Pour elle c'était des conneries, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une sorcière ou d'un shaman suffisamment puissant pour maudire deux espèces éternellement. Elle était néanmoins intriguée par l'idée d'une copie conforme de Katherine, il devait bien y avoir une raison quand même. 

"Tu as peur que l'histoire se répète ?" Alex demanda, percevant aisément l'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus turquoises de son amie, elle savait très bien que Alyssa adorait ses frères et qu'elle n'aimait pas voir leur famille brisée ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais choisi de camp dans cette lutte entre les frères, mais ça la fatiguait et l'attristait de ne pas pouvoir les deux en même temps sans une dispute. 

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Alyssa avait de l'espoir par rapport à leur relation, mais la présence d'Elena l'inquiétait. Est ce qu'elle n'allait pas aggraver les choses ? 

"Oui, Damon l'aime ou n'est pas loin, je le sens dans sa voix. C'est évident que Stefan l'aime aussi, je ne sais pas ce que ça va causer pour notre famille." Alyssa admit en soupirant, elle n'était pas encore à Mystic Falls qu'elle avait envie de repartir. Cette ville n'avait plus aucun bon souvenirs pour elle. 

Alex n'offrit aucune platitude, aucun 'tout ira bien', c'était inutile et elle le savait. A la place elle offrit une solution purement elle. 

"On n'a qu'à la tuer." Alex proposa, cela surprit Alyssa qui ne put réprimer un rire, ce n'était pas une solution pas si elle comptait pour ses frères, mais ça avait au moins eu l'avantage de la faire rire et de lui changer les idées. 

"Après Mystic Falls on ira où ?" Alex demanda après un moment de silence

"Je sais pas, on peut toujours aller en Espagne comme prévu. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je devrais rester, tu pourrais aller voir certains de nos amis. Je suis sûr qu'au moins un serait ravi de t'accompagner dans tes voyages." Alyssa suggéra

C'était vrai, Alyssa avait rencontré beaucoup de vampires et d'autres créatures du surnaturel depuis 1864, certains elle les avait transformé, d'autres ils avaient tout simplement sympathisé. Elle n'était pas proches de tous mais ils s'entendaient quand même bien. Et elle ne pensait pas que beaucoup refuseraient une proposition de voyage avec Alex, elle pouvait être agaçante et tout mais en général elle était une très bonne compagne de route. 

"Et te laisser seule, on a déjà eu cette discussion. C'est non, si je pars c'est parce que je serais convaincue que quelqu'un peut te protéger en cas de besoin. Je ne fais pas confiance à tes frères, pas encore en tout cas." Alex dit fermement 

Alyssa secoua sa tête, amusée qu'elle voulait la protéger, elle était plus forte qu'elle et aussi plus prudente, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était aussi touchée par l'idée. Sachant d'avance que quoiqu'elle dise la brune ne changerait pas d'idée, Alyssa décida à la place d'entamer une discussion sur les idées de sculptures qu'Alex avait eu récemment. Ce fut ainsi que le reste du vol se passa, échangeant des idées sur la manière de représenter un ange dans la sculpture. 

 

Lorsque les deux femmes descendirent de la mazda d'Alyssa devant la Pension des Salvatore, Alyssa fut un peu déçue de ne voir personne. Néanmoins elles décidèrent de poser leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, qui avaient été préparé, heureusement. Damon avait même eu l'idée de placer la chambre d'Alex juste à côté de celle d'Alyssa. 

"Comment tu peux savoir que ce n'est pas ton autre frère ?" Alex demanda un peu curieuse

"Je reconnais le style de mon jumeau, et puis Stefan n'est pas le genre à choisir des draps rouges pour mon lit. Damon oui." Alyssa expliqua avec un sourire, tout n'était pas toujours rose avec ses frères mais elle les adorait tout les deux

"Ok, tu as un point. C'est quoi le plan maintenant ? On attends qu'ils rentrent ? Je te le dis de suite, si c'est ça l'idée, c'est vraiment ennuyeux." Alex dit en se jetant dramatiquement sur le lit 

"Tu devrais faire théâtre. Mais non je pensais qu'on pourrait aller en ville et si on ne les trouve pas je comptais les appeler. Je suis surprise par contre, tu ne veux pas installer ton atelier ?" Alyssa questionna

"Pas de suite non, en plus j'ai le sentiment que je ne l'installerai pas ici. Pas vrai ?" Alex demanda en haussant un sourcil "Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Ally, tu as forcément une maison ici, où tu aurais refusé catégoriquement de revenir à la Pension.Tu aimes ton calme et tu ne peux pas l'avoir vraiment en vivant avec tes frères. En plus tu n'ai pas allé non plus à ton atelier, non pas que j'en ai vu un."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'atelier. Tu le sais." Alyssa répondit de suite

"Tu as toujours un atelier, un où il y a tes anciennes œuvres, celles auxquelles tu tiens ainsi que ton violon et ta guitare." Alex contra 

Elle regarda avec ses yeux d'ambre Alyssa qui était à la fenêtre, comme toujours ou presque, c'était comme si elle voulait toujours voir l'extérieur. Ne plus jamais être enfermée. Vu sa vie c'était compréhensible. 

"Il y a une maison un peu en dehors de la ville. Je l'ai fait construire, un ami à moi y vit, afin d'éviter que tout les vampires puissent entrer." Alyssa finit par dire

"Comme ici en somme. Tes frangins sont des idiots." Alex murmura la deuxième partie, plus par habitude qu'autre chose cela dit. 

"Damon a tué Zach, notre neveu et le dernier Salvatore humain. Le titre de propriété était à son nom. Allons chercher mes frères, je te montrerai la maison demain si tu veux." Alyssa dit ensuite en prenant sa veste au passage

Elle n'avait pas connu Zach, conséquence du fait qu'elle n'était pas retournée depuis des années en ville, mais il était quand même de leur famille, un descendant. Elle était loin d'être contente avec Damon à propos de ce sujet, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, et puis ce n'était pas comme si non plus c'était la première fois qu'ils tuaient un membre de leur famille. Ils l'avaient tous fait, chacun à leur tour. 

 

"Ally ?" une voix masculine dit d'un ton surpris

Alyssa et Alex se baladaient dans les rues comme prévu, elles étaient passées au Grill mais Damon n'y était pas. Elles étaient devant une maison, une maison d'où Stefan sortait avec deux jeunes filles. Mais Alyssa ne se préoccupa pas des deux inconnues, son attention était sur son petit frère qui ne perdit pas de temps pour l'enlacer. 

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Stefan demanda sans la relâcher, non pas qu'elle se plaignait, elle faisait la même chose, c'était bon de retrouver son baby bro. 

Elle s'était toujours occupée de lui, même avant la maladie puis la mort de leur mère quand elle avait 17 ans et son mariage à elle ensuite. Être mariée à William Forbes, le Shérif de la ville n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais un des avantages étaient qu'il avait toujours été occupé durant la journée.  Lui laissant donc la possibilité de passer du temps avec des frères, surtout Stefan qui n'avait que 12 ans à l'époque. 

"Damon m'a demandé de venir, il a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi. Il ne t'a rien dit ?" Alyssa demanda un peu surprise

"Non il a du vouloir me faire une surprise.  Content de te voir dans tous les cas. Et ton aide sera plus que la bienvenue." Stefan répondit avec un grand sourire

"Alors c'est toi Stefan, ravie moi c'est Alexandra mais appelle moi Alex. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi." Alex intervint avec un grand sourire

Elle n'était pas une grande fan du vampire mais il arrivait à faire sourire Alyssa et il l'adorait. Pour Alex c'était bon signe.

"Bonjour, moi de même.  Ally m'a aussi parlé de toi. Ally, Alex permettez moi de vous présenter Caroline Forbes et Bonnie..."Stefan dit après avoir serré la main d'Alex sans enlever son bras des épaules de sa soeur 

"Bennet." Alyssa l'interrompit, reconnaissant avec aise les traits des Bennet dans la jeune fille "Enchantée de vous rencontrer." 

"Je te reconnais tu es la première Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline intervint 

"Oui mais c'était il y a longtemps, avant mon mariage même. "Amusez confirma 

"Mariage ? C'est un vampire lui aussi ?" Caroline demanda curieuse en regardant autour comme si il allait apparaître soudainement

"Non, il était plus le genre chasseur de vampire. C'était William Forbes ton ancêtre apparemment." Alyssa dit avec un sourire 

"Donc t'es mon arrière grand mère un truc comme ça? "Caroline demanda avec un grand sourire 

"Je crois qu'il faut rajouter une ou deux génération mais oui tu as l'idée. Par contre évite de m'appeler mamie ou autre s'il te plait. Et si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas, tu fais partie de la famille." Alyssa dit ensuite avec un sourire 

"Je suis désolé d'interrompre la conversation, mais je dois apprendre à Caroline a chasser. Elle a été transformée il y a quelques jours." Stefan intervint, ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps 

"Oh d'accord. On va retourner à la pension, tu sais où est Damon? " Alyssa demanda avec un sourire, impatiente de retrouver son jumeau

"Il est à Duke avec Elena et Alaric. Ils cherchent des informations sur les raisons qui font qu'Elena est une copie conforme de Katherine, et aussi sur les Lockwood. Tu sais si les loups garous existent?" Stefan tenta 

"Bien sûr qu'ils existent. Ils se transforment à chaque pleine lune  une fois qu'ils ont activé le gêne de la lycanthropie. Leur morsure ait fatale pour les vampires. Je connaissais un vampire qui s'est fait mordre et je ne souhaiterai pas ça à mon pire ennemi. Pourquoi ?̂" Alyssa répondit de suite 

"Pourquoi tu nous l'a jamais dit ?" Stefan s'exclame surpris 

"Honnêtement je pensais que vous le saviez. C'est pas vraiment un secret. En plus vous étiez jamais dans des zones où il y avait des meutes donc je me suis pas trop inquiété. Pourquoi ? Il y a des loups en ville ?" Alyssa demanda inquiète 

"On soupçonne que oui. Tu sais si les Lockwood en sont ?" Stefan questionna 

"Aucune idée, c'est possible mais j'en sais rien désolée. Si on allait s'enfermer ce soir. C'est la pleine l'une et j'ai pas tellement envie de me faire mordre ou que vous vous fassiez mordre. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un remède donc ..." Alyssa suggéra 

"Je dois apprendre à Caroline à chasser. Mais on sera prudent t'en fais pas. Dis pas aujourd'hui mais est ce que tu pourras donner un coup de main à Caroline. Elle a vécu un peu la même expérience que toi par rapport aux vampires avant sa transformation. "Stefan demanda prudemment 

"Bien sûr pas de soucis. Attends ne me dis pas que Damon. ..." Alyssa questionna 

"Si mais on en parlera plus tard. Faut qu'on y aille. Je t'aime." Stefan cria à la fin en partant avec Caroline

Laissant derrière lui une Alex hilare, une Bonnie un peu perdue, elle n'avait jamais vu Stefan se comporter de manière aussi jeune, ainsi qu'une Alyssa énervée, elle allait avoir une conversation avec Damon sur son comportement. 

Ayant remarqué au préalable que la jeune sorcière ne semblait pas des plus a l'aise avec des vampires, Alex et Alyssa ne comptaient pas s'attarder en sa compagnie. Cependant Bonnie semblait être d'un tout autre avis, puisque après les aux revoirs elle les rappela.

"Attendez. Tu es Alyssa Salvatore non ?" Bonnie demanda 

"Oui, mais Stefan l'a déjà dit il me semble. Ma grand-mère m'a dit que tu étais digne de confiance et que tu avais protégé notre lignée depuis ta transformation. C'est vrai ?" Bonnie demanda en se mordant la lèvre 

"Je ne sais pas pour le digne de confiance mais c'est vrai que j'ai fait mon possible pour protéger les Bennet." Alyssa admit 

 "Est ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ?" Bonnie demanda avec une hésitation évidente 

"Je vais boire un coup au grill et je rentrerai à la pension ensuite. Bisous a toute." Alex annonça avant même qu'Alyssa ne réponde la poussant à rire un peu 

"Bien sûr.  Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" Alyssa demanda calmement ensuite 

"Pourquoi est ce que tu as protégé ma famille ? Je sais que Damon l'a fait dans l'espoir de libérer Katherine mais toi pourquoi ? Tu étais sa meilleure amie ?" Bonnie demanda 

"Sa meilleure amie, non pas du tout. J'ai toujours détesté Katherine. J'ai protégé ta lignée parce qu'Emily était mon amie, tout simplement. Je suis navrée pour Sheila je ne l'ai rencontré que deux fois mais on a échangé des lettres et c'était quelqu'un de bien." Alyssa dit gentiment 

"Tu es sûre que tu es la jumelle de Damon ? Parce que a part pour les yeux et les cheveux j'ai du mal à y croire." Bonnie s'exclama 

"Oui je suis sûre. Damon est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, il a juste eu beaucoup de problèmes et il réagit avec sarcasme et en faisant comme si il se moquait de tout. Beaucoup de vampire réagissent ainsi." Alyssa défendit calmement 

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les vampires réagissent ainsi ?" Bonnie demanda en froncant les sourcils essayant essayant comprendre 

"Tu sais que quand tu deviens un vampire tout est amplifié.  Ton caractère comme tes sentiments et émotions. Moi par exemple j'ai toujours été protectrice de ceux que j'aimais et ça c'est amplifié avec ma transformation. Je ne supporte pas qu'un ami ou ma famille soit blessé, ça me rend furieuse. 

Damon lui avait toujours aimé aller contre les règles de notre père, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Quand il est devenu vampire il n'a plus supporté qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. 

Tu vois notre caractère, qui on est, est amplifié. C'est la même chose pour nos sentiments. La tristesse peut facilement tourner en dépression, la colère en rage meurtrière.  L'affection en amour et parfois même en obsession. C'est encore pire quand on sort d'une période ou on avait renoncé à son humanité.  En général tout les sentiments ne reviennent pas d'un seul coup, c'est un mécanisme de défense, sinon on bloquerait à nouveau nos émotions et notre humanité.

C'est pas facile d'être un vampire, ça demande du contrôle et du soutien." Alyssa expliqua gentiment 

Elle partit ensuite, retournant à la pension jusqu'à ce que Damon envoie un message pour dire qu'il ne tarderait pas. Stefan était rentré depuis un moment déjà,  de même qu'Alex, et il avait confirmé que Mason Lockwood était un loup garou. 

Elle se rendit de suite devant la maison des Gilbert ou elle ecouta la discussion entre Elena et Damon. 

"Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas comme Katherine, pourtant elle se sété de toi." Alyssa dit une fois que la copie de la femme qu'elle haissait ait disparu 

Damon se retourna de suite et prit dans des bras sa jumelle. Prenant le réconfort qu'elle offrait si librement.


	3. Chapter 3

La semaine qui suivit l'arrivée d'Alyssa à Mystic Falls, se passa en famille, la seule raison pour laquelle Alyssa sortait, était pour aller voir Caroline. Stefan était sans aucun doute un bon professeur, et son aînée pouvait comprendre son point de vue vis à vis des animaux, mieux pour apprendre et tout le blabla, néanmoins Caroline était une vampire, et la vampire aux cheveux ébènes était certaine qu'elle était capable de se contrôler. Quelque chose que le sang animal ne lui permettrait pas vraiment de faire, c'était moins efficace que le sang humain déjà, et puis ça empêchait les vampires d'utiliser toutes les capacités à leur disposition et elle ne parlait pas que de l'hypnose. En plus Alyssa avait de l'expérience avec des nouveaux vampires, elle en avait transformé quelques uns au fil des siècles, et puis l'idée que des vampires se contentent de sang animal l'horrifiait quelque peu pour être honnête. Si ils n'avaient pas le choix elle pourrait comprendre, par exemple si ils étaient dans une zone désertique et assoiffés, mais au quotidien, c'était juste cruel, les humains étaient beaucoup moins mignons et innocents à son goût. Elle n'avait jamais été d'accord avec le choix de son petit frère, Stefan avait besoin d'apprendre à se contrôler, pas à se réprimer ainsi, il était un boucher c'était vrai, mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'habituer au sang humain en petites doses avec les poches de sang. Il allait d'un extrême à l'autre et c'était ça le soucis. Alors qu'il avait été le premier des trois à adorer la vie de vampire, il avait remplacé Damon dans le rôle de celui qui détestait ce qu'ils étaient devenus. C'était honnêtement agaçant, elle aimait Stefan mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle ne le voyait qu'une fois par an, maximum. Son côté je juge tout, l'ennuyait profondément. 

Alyssa était plus modérée que ses frères, si elle avait mis du temps à accepter pleinement la vie de vampire et qu'elle avait ses règles, elle en profitait néanmoins. Elle n'avait pas les problèmes de sang de Stefan, ou la gloutonnerie de Damon qui ne savait pas s'arrêter souvent, oh elle n'était pas parfaite. Elle n'avait jamais éteint son humanité mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de faire des massacres à deux occasions, la mort de son fils et sa sortie d'Augustine. Les deux fois elle avait refusé de l'éteindre, la première parce que elle se sentait obligée de ressentir la douleur de le perdre après avoir été autant absente de sa vie, et la deuxième parce que lorsqu'elle l'avait pensé, elle n'avait pas pu, elle ne voulait pas oublier son amitié pour Enzo, ou son chagrin. Mais dans un sens ça avait été pire, parce qu'elle ressentait de la culpabilité pour toutes les morts qu'elle avait causé et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son propre chagrin et sa colère, la perdant dans un cycle vicieux, ou seul Adam avait réussi à l'en sortir. Elle comptait néanmoins apprendre à Caroline à devenir une vraie vampire, totalement en contrôle, et qui ne mangeait pas des lapins.

Alexandra voulait venir avec elle, mais elle voulait aussi installer son atelier et commencer à faire à la sculpture qu'elle avait visualisé sur le trajet en avion, elle était capable de peindre, mais sa véritable passion c'était la sculpture. 

Alyssa avait beau ne pas aimer revenir à Mystic Falls et éviter l'endroit comme la peste, elle y avait quand même une maison avec quelqu'un de loyal y habitant pour garder les vampires indésirables en dehors, Damon et Stefan n'en savaient rien et elle ne voulait pas que ça change, surtout pas maintenant avec la Sosie dans l'équation. C'était son refuge et elle ne comptait pas le perdre, être à Mystic Falls était suffisamment pénible. 

La chambre qu'elle avait à la pension avait été faite majoritairement par Damon qui avait observé ce qu'elle aimait et avait fait en sorte que ce soit installé chez eux, c'était agréable et correspondant bien à ses goûts, son jumeau était capable d'être attentif quand ça l'intéressait et que ça ne concernait pas Katherine, sinon ça partait aux oubliettes. Quoiqu'elle devait ajuster son point de vue, à présent ce n'était plus Katherine, que ses frères voyaient enfin comme une garce manipulatrice, c'était Elena, son sosie, et elle ne savait pas encore pour le manipulatrice. Après ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire à Damon... elle avait ses raisons de lui en vouloir, le fait que Damon ait tué son frère ...enfin son point de vue à elle était compréhensible, mais au lieu de lui répondre d'entrée elle l'avait utilisé. Autant dire que ça n'avait pas gagné de point avec Alyssa, non pas que Elena soit au courant. 

La brune savait pour Alyssa, Stefan lui avait dit que sa grande sœur était là et il lui avait parlé dans le passé de Alyssa, la jumelle de Damon, néanmoins elle ne l'avait pas rencontré. Durant la semaine, Alyssa avait passé son temps avec ses frères, sauf lorsque Stefan était au lycée, à s'installer elle et Alex, à parler avec Caroline et l'aider dans sa diète. Rencontrer Elena n'avait pas été au top de la liste, loin de là même, Alyssa ne l'aimait pas par principe, elle voyait la division qui apparaissait de plus en plus entre ses frères et elle craignait que ça continue, en plus le fait qu'elle était la copie physique de Katherine, quelqu'un qu'elle haïssait, n'aidait pas non plus. 

Néanmoins elle allait devoir la rencontrer, en effet la tante d'Elena, Jenna, avait rencontré Alyssa lorsque cette dernière faisait des courses au supermarché. Manger de la nourriture aidait à mieux contrôler le désir de boire du sang, mais en plus cuisiner était quelque chose qu'Alyssa adorait faire et qui la calmait, elle avait renoncé à la peinture et à l'art, la cuisine était ce qui lui restait. Jenna quant à elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, étant humaine et tutrice de deux adolescents, elle devait faire les courses surtout qu'elle prévoyait un barbecue pour le week-end, Jenna avait été surprise de rencontrer une autre Salvatore mais bien qu'un peu appréhensive après avoir appris qu'elle était la jumelle de Damon, après une discussion elle était beaucoup plus enthousiaste. Elle manquait cruellement de compagnie féminine de son âge et Alyssa semblait parfaite, Alexandra aussi quand cette dernière les rejoignit.

Du coup Alyssa se préparait pour un barbecue avec Jenna, où elle allait rencontrer le chasseur Alaric qui était un ami de Damon, elle n'avait pas trop compris comment encore, Elena la petite amie de son petit frère, et Mason Lockwood, le loup garou qui avait failli tuer son frère la nuit de la pleine lune, et que son autre frère avait toutes les intentions de provoquer. La journée allait être longue. 

"Commence pas à faire la tête, si on doit être coincées dans cette ville de campagne au moins on va se socialiser, en plus Jenna est sympa." Alex reprocha "Je passe pour un barbecue ?" 

Alyssa l'observa un peu amusée, c'était vrai que c'était une première fois pour Alex, elle était habituée aux grandes villes, au défilés, aux expositions d'art, à passer des jours entiers dans son atelier. Certainement pas à ça. En plus elles restaient en général avec des vampires, elles parlaient bien à des humains mais Alyssa connaissait suffisamment de monde pour retrouver des amis dans chaque villes, des vampires qui avaient décidé de s'installer et d'ouvrir des magasins, ou des clubs spécialement pour eux. C'était surtout ça la vie d'Alex depuis qu'elle était avec Alyssa. 

La brune avait ses cheveux en un chignon décoiffé, elle portait un pantalon en cuir avec un chemisier à motif à carreaux marron et blanc, et à manches courtes et des escarpins. 

"Tu es magnifique, comme toujours." Alyssa dit avec un sourire

"Tu es sublime aussi." Alex répondit avec un sourire tout aussi affectueux, et elle ne mentait pas, Alyssa avait attaché comme toujours ses cheveux cette fois ci c'était avec une longue tresse qui partait du haut du crâne, au niveau des vêtements elle avait choisi un pantalon marron et un débardeur bleu avec un blaser noir, et tout comme Alex elle n'avait pas pu renoncer aux escarpins. "Tu crois que le loup garou sera intéressé ?" 

"Je ne sais pas, je le connais pas je te rappelle. Pourquoi ?" Alyssa demanda surprise

"Ben quitte à être coincées ici, autant s'amuser un peu. Et puis je suis assez curieuse du sexe avec un loup garou. Tu crois que c'est comment ?" Alex demanda songeuse

"Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais tenté le coup avec un. Maintenant monte dans la voiture où on va finir par être en retard, on doit passer prendre Caroline je te rappelle." Alyssa lui dit en mettant les fleurs qu'elle avait acheté pour Jenna à l'arrière 

"Non elle a envoyé un message il y a une demi heure pour dire qu'elle prendrait sa voiture finalement." Alex nia en montant quand même à bord 

"C'est bizarre, elle avait eu l'air enthousiaste de faire le trajet avec nous et de passer du temps supplémentaire, elle a donné une raison ?" Alyssa demanda surprise

"Non aucune, je me suis dit qu'elle voulait probablement rentrer chez elle quand elle le souhaitait.." Alex dit en haussant les épaules "Quand est ce que ta mercedes arrive ?"

"Dans deux jours normalement, tu pourras avoir la mazda rien que pour toi après, essaie de ne pas avoir un accident de nouveau par contre." Alyssa répondit en conduisant, un sourire léger sur le visage, elle avait été plutôt en colère lorsque Alex lui avait dit qu'elle avait abîmé la voiture de Alyssa, qu'elle n'était pas supposée conduire en premier lieu, mais la mercedes de 1964, était solide et le garage allait le lui envoyer, tout avait été arrangé. Néanmoins Alex n'allait pas être derrière le volant de sa voiture préférée de sitôt, probablement même jamais.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, à part pour la radio que Alex changeait souvent, et les deux vampires arrivèrent vite devant la maison des Gilbert et trouvèrent une place pour se garer.

"Vous êtes venues, ton frère ne vient pas au final ?" Jenna demanda à Alyssa en ouvrant la porte 

"Il était déjà parti, donc je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder, désolée." Alyssa répondit plus amusée qu'autre chose, son frère n'était pas toujours facile après tout et elle avait l'habitude, même certains vampires réagissaient de la même manière. "Tiens c'est pour toi." elle dit en lui donnant les fleurs qu'elle avait apporté

"Merci, elles sont sublimes." Jenna dit en les portant à l'intérieur "Entrez, pas la peine de rester sur le palier." 

"On aurait bien pris de l'alcool mais tu as dit que tu en avais." Alex expliqua 

"Et pour la nourriture tu nous as dit que tu avais ça sous contrôle." Alyssa continua 

"Merci beaucoup mais ce n'était pas nécessaire." Jenna dit avec un énorme sourire qui disait clairement qu'elle appréciait le sentiment 

"Ça nous faisait plaisir, il faudra qu'on te renvoie l’ascenseur, faire un petit repas à la maison un de ces soirs. Uniquement entre nous par contre, sans adolescent pour nous voir boire." Alyssa proposa

"Alyssa est la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse, il faut trop que tu goûte à ses lasagnes, où à ses tartes, où à ses gratins..." Alex dit en se remémorant les petits plats, l'eau à la bouche et une expression de bonheur. Après avoir vécu deux ans dans la rue où elle n'avait pas pu manger beaucoup, et encore moins des choses bonnes, Alex avait adoré la cuisine de Alyssa, et même en devenant vampire ça n'avait pas changé, elle appréciait juste le fait qu'elle n'allait pas prendre des kilos cette fois. Un vampire ne grossissait en effet pas, un avantage de taille, en échange si ils voulaient devenir plus musclé que ce que leur corps était à la base, avant la transformation, ils devaient travailler dur et en continu, parce que les résultats pouvaient disparaître facilement. Mais bon, elle pouvait manger tout ce que Alyssa préparait sans se soucier le moins du monde de grossir, ce qui était le paradis à ses yeux, Alyssa était vraiment une excellente cuisinière, elle avait appris des recettes dans chaque pays qu'elle avait visité, et parfois quand l'envie lui prenait elle avait travaillé dans des restaurants. 

"Ally, Alex." une voix cria avant qu'une jolie blonde n'arrive pour leur dire bonjour avec enthousiasme.

"Hey Caroline, j'adore ton pantalon, il te fait des jambes magnifiques." Alex répondit de suite 

"Un plaisir de te voir Caroline." Alyssa la salua avec chaleur également 

"Vous vous connaissez ?" Jenna demanda surprise 

"On a rencontré Caroline quand je suis partie chercher mon petit frère à notre arrivée, ils étaient ensemble, et Stefan nous a présenté. On a échangé pas mal de textos depuis." Alyssa expliqua "Tu dois être Elena, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi." elle salua ensuite la brune avec le visage de Katherine, bien qu'elle le fasse avec un sourire le ton était beaucoup moins chaleureux que précédemment 

"Moi aussi, Stefan m'a raconté quelques histoires, il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer." Elena dit avec un sourire hésitant, personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi avant, enfin personne dont les proches l'aimaient, il y avait de la froideur, de la distance et aussi de l'antipathie dans le regard bleu électrique de Alyssa, la même couleur que Damon mais aucune émotion n'était similaire. Elle n'avait jamais vu du dégoût dans les yeux de Damon quand il la regardait, néanmoins l'instant d'après elle était sûre d'avoir rêvé parce que Alyssa la regardait simplement avec de l'indifférence 

"Il est obligé de m'aimer, c'est mon petit frère. Voici Alexandra, une de mes meilleures amies." elle présenta ensuite, être en face de la copie de Katherine allait être plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé 

"Hey." Alex dit simplement, pas vraiment intéressée en Elena et à la place elle commença une discussion avec Caroline

"Donc à part nous deux, toi bien sûr, Elena, Caroline et mon jumeau il y aura qui à ce barbecue ?" Alyssa demanda curieuse

"Alaric Saltzman et Mason Lockwood, Mason et moi on était au lycée ensemble. Il est arrivé récemment en ville, son frère vient de mourir, et du coup on en profite pour se revoir un peu avant qu'il ne reparte." Jenna expliqua sans détailler sa relation avec Alaric, elles en avaient déjà parlé et du coup elles savaient que c'était compliqué 

 

Mason arriva peu de temps après elle, et il était visiblement surpris de les voir, néanmoins il ne perdit pas de temps à aller chercher des verres à liqueur pour la soirée. 

"Vous tenez l'alcool ? Non je viens de réaliser que je vous avais pas demandé et ..;" Jenna demanda en grimaçant 

"Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, on tient l'alcool. Alex voulait prendre une bouteille de vodka russe mais j'ai dit non." Alyssa dit 

"Pourquoi ?" Jenna demanda avec une mine de chien battu 

"Parce que je dois conduire et qu'il y a deux adolescentes dans la maison, et que tu es aussi en charge d'un autre adolescent. Je sortirai ce genre d'alcool quand tu viendras à la maison pour dormir ou qu'il n'y aura pas d'ados autour." Alyssa répondit 

"Ally est désespérément parfois, responsable." Alex dit avec une grimace avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard que lui envoyait la vampire. 

C'était pas vrai et elle le savait très bien, Alyssa était capable de faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure, de boire beaucoup aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire dès leur arrivée à Mystic Falls premièrement, et surtout être dans cette ville la mettait sur ses gardes et elle était mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas envie que le conseil ne la tue, elle et les siens. 

"C'est pas vrai et tu le sais très bien." Alyssa se contenta de dire avec un léger sourire 

"Il y a eu des moments pas mal c'est vrai." Alex accepta de reconnaître 

"Mais désolée Jenna, j'ai mes grandes hontes mais j'ai absolument aucune intention de les révéler ce soir." Alyssa dit avec un sourire "Par contre comme je suis souvent la conductrice, je peux vous raconter celles d'Alex avec grand plaisir." 

"Alyssa." Alex s'exclama en prenant un ton scandalisé 

"A nos grandes hontes alors." Alaric proposa en levant son verre, Mason, Jenna, Alyssa et Alex faisant de même 

"Salut." Damon dit en arrivant et en tentant de présenter la tarte qu'il avait amené comme un cadeau pour se faire pardonner. Jenna décida de sortir de la pièce, Alyssa et Alaric sur les talons, Alyssa faisant au passage un bisous sur la joue de son frère. 

"Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup." Damon confia à Mason et Alex en s'approchant de la table de la cuisine

"Je me présente Mason Lockwood." il dit au lieu de répondre 

"Oh bien sûr, ravi, Damon Salvatore, tu as croisé ma sœur." Damon répondit en lui serrant la main

"Je sais ouais, j'ai entendu que du bien de toi." Mason dit avec un sourire

"C'est vrai ? C'est bizarre parce que je suis un petit con." Damon dit avec un grand sourire

"Au moins tu l'admet, première partie pour affronter un problème. T'es sur la bonne voie Damon." Alex dit en sortant pour aller rejoindre les autres. Les frères de Alyssa étaient exactement tels qu'elle l'imaginait et c'était définitivement pas en leur faveur. 

 

"Caroline, tout va bien ?" Alyssa demanda à la blonde lorsqu'elle revint à l'intérieur 

"Oui ça va, je me contrôle." Caroline répondit avec un grand sourire, elle aimait beaucoup Alyssa et Alex, elle était bien plus à l'aise avec elles qu'avec Stefan, qui l'avait fait oublié ce que Damon avait fait... elle était toujours furieuse pour ça. Alyssa et Alex étaient géniales, elle pouvait leur parler de tout, y compris ses sentiments par rapport à Matt et la rupture une semaine auparavant, elles avaient été super par rapport à ça, très présentes, c'était déjà plus que ses supposées meilleures amies. Mais elle n'osait pas lui dire pour la visite de Katherine la veille, premièrement elle craignait pour la vie de Matt, ensuite elle ne voulait pas qu'elles soient blessées par sa faute, et ensuite une petite part d'elle craignait qu'elles ne la croient pas.

"Je parlais pas de ça. Avec Elena, et tu as l'air étrange aujourd'hui. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire." Alyssa demanda en fronçant les sourcils 

Caroline avait envie de pleurer, elle la connaissait à peine et elle était pourtant capable de dire qu'elle allait mal, Elena n'en était pas capable.

"Non tout va bien." Caroline assura 

"Comme tu veux. Si jamais tu as besoin par contre n'hésite pas." Alyssa dit une dernière fois avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elles aillent manger avec les autres 

 

Le repas se passa tranquillement, il y avait des rires malgré la tension entre Jenna et Damon, mais les deux faisaient un effort et c'était tolérable du coup. Après le repas, ils se retrouvèrent à jouer au Pictionnary où Alyssa dut se retenir pour ne pas écraser son frère, il ne faisait que provoquer Mason avec des piques vis à vis des loups garous. 

Elle adorait son jumeau, vraiment, mais il lui arrivait d'être totalement impossible. 

"Excusez Damon, il voudrait avoir un chien depuis longtemps mais Stefan et moi, on continu à lui dire non. Il est impossible parfois." Alyssa dit avec un sourire froid à l'intention de son frère qui se contenta de lui faire une grimace

 

Le reste du barbecue se passa de la même manière, Damon provoquait Mason, Alaric, Jenna, Alyssa et Alex faisaient de leur mieux pour l'ignorer. Caroline et Elena étaient partis pour aller à la Pension parce que Elena était inquiète pour Stefan, même si elles étaient sûres qu'il y avait un problème avec Caroline, Alyssa et Alex étaient plutôt d'accord avec elle, si Stefan ne répondait pas à Elena c'était pas vraiment un problème. C'était qu'une journée après tout, et même avec Katherine en ville, Alyssa était persuadée qu'elle ne tuerait pas Stefan et Damon, pas de suite en tout cas. Elle voulait leur attention et leur amour avant ça. C'était de cette manière qu'elle s'était comportée en 1864. 

"Je ne suis pas ton ennemi." Mason disait à Damon après avoir reconnu être un loup garou 

"Tu as voulu tuer mon petit frère." Damon rétorqua et pour le coup elle était d'accord avec lui. 

"J'ai pas pu me contrôler." Mason se défendit 

"Ben voyons." Damon dit moqueur 

"C'est allé si vite que je me suis mal enchaîné. Je ne contrôle plus rien une fois transformé." Mason rétorqua 

"Oh alors, pas de dressage en chenil." Damon se moqua à nouveau

"Oh ça va arrête. Non sérieux, ne réveillons pas les vieilles querelles de famille." Mason insista 

"Tu vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu viens avec un rameau d'olivier dans les crocs." Damon insista 

"J'ai perdu mon frère, et mon neveu son père. Je ne suis là que pour la famille." Mason déclara sérieusement

"Peut être mais je ne crois pas que ce soit l'entière vérité. Je reprends la question de mon frère, comment tu savais pour nous ?" Alyssa demanda en s'avançant dans la pièce 

Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, un loup garou à Mystic Falls, descendant d'une famille fondatrice qui savait à propos d'eux, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

"C'est pas important comment je le savais. Je veux juste vivre en paix ici." Mason insista en se tournant vers elle 

Damon le regarda un moment avant de lui serrer la main en signe de trêve, satisfait Mason partit. 

"Tu ne vas pas respecter la trêve n'est ce pas ?" Alyssa demanda, connaissant déjà la réponse 

"Non." Damon répondit en prenant un couteau en argent dans le tiroir contenant l’argenterie de la mère de Jenna "Je lui fais pas confiance." 

"Moi non plus, soit prudent, ça a le potentiel de tous nous mettre en danger je te rappelle." Alyssa dit simplement 

"Tu ne vas pas tenter de m'arrêter ?" Damon demanda avec un sourire surpris 

"Ça ne marcherait pas, et puis je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il a menti quand il a dit qu'il était là pour sa famille." Alyssa dit simplement 

"Tu m'as vraiment manqué, pourquoi tu es pas venue plus tôt pour me soutenir face à Saint Stefan ?" Damon demanda avec une moue 

"Parce que tu voulais ouvrir la tombe et que je refusais d'être là pour ça, et aussi que j'ai horreur de cette ville." Alyssa répondit 

 

Alex et elle partirent un peu après Damon, elles avaient insisté pour aider à ranger, elles ne restèrent pas trop parce que Alaric et Jenna voulaient visiblement parler en privé. 

"On peut passer par la maison avant de retourner à la pension, je voudrais sculpter un peu." Alex demanda dans la voiture 

"Bien sûr." Alyssa accepta volontiers avant de changer de direction "Je te déposerai, je voudrais aller au Grill un moment, voir si Caroline n'y est pas." 

 

Une fois qu'elle arriva au Grill, Caroline n'était pas visible, mais en se concentrant elle pouvait entendre sa voix, ainsi qu'une autre, celle des Sosies mais ce n'était pas Elena, non elle était plus froide encore c'était Katherine. 

"J'espère bien, puisque au cas où tu aurais oublié je t'ai déjà tué, et je le referai sans regret." Katherine disait 

"Vraiment, je suis désolée mais je crains que je vais devoir m'opposer à ça." Alyssa intervint en regardant froidement Katherine 

"Alyssa, je ne savais pas que tu étais en ville." Katherine salua la seule Salvatore qui n'avait jamais été de son côté, elle avait essayé bien sûr mais Alyssa l'avait toujours vu pour ce qu'elle était, ça avait eu des conséquences bien sûr, mais même là elle avait refusé l'aide de Katherine. Si il y avait deux choses de vrai à propos de Alyssa, c'était qu'elle était fière et déterminée. 

"Tu ne sais pas bien des choses. En parlant d'information, il y a des gens qui te cherchent, alors on va faire un marché toutes les deux, je ne les préviens pas que tu es à Mystic Falls, et Alex, Caroline, ainsi que Matt, et moi on est intouchable. Deal ?" Alyssa proposa 

"Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de te tuer sur le champ ?" Katherine demanda en se transformant et en plaquant Alyssa contre un mur

"Rien, mais Adam sait où je suis et où tu es. Si il n'a pas de nouvelle de moi toutes les trois heures, et de moi de vive voix pas un simple sms, alors il contactera d'autres gens qui savent où sont tes ennemis, y compris les Originels." Alyssa dit simplement 

Elle aimait ses frères, mais elle n'était pas stupide, Katherine ne l'aimait pas et la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas tué à l'époque c'était parce que ça aurait attiré trop d'attention. Elle en avait suffisamment bavé à cause d'elle et du coup elle avait pris ses précautions. Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur les Originels, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient après Katherine, ou plutôt Katerina Petrova de son véritable nom.

"Ta décision Katerina." Alyssa dit simplement 

"Deal." Katherine cracha en jetant Alyssa contre l'évier violemment, mais elle ne fit pas un son pour dire qu'elle avait mal, ça c'était rien, elle avait eu pire. 

"J'ai eu tellement peur." Caroline s'effondra dans les bras d'Alyssa en pleurant une fois que Katerina était partie.

Alyssa la réconforta volontiers, elle aussi avait eu peur, mais elle n'allait certainement pas le montrer à une ennemie et encore moins à quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'elle. Une chose était sûre, les ennuis apparaissaient toujours à Mystic Falls.


	4. La Meilleure Défense partie 1

Alex avait été absolument furieuse en apprenant le chantage qu'avait subi Caroline, elle avait détruit une table, agaçant Alyssa qui allait devoir payer pour en avoir une neuve, bien sûr elles n'étaient pas à la Pension, à la place elles étaient à la maison d'Alyssa, une maison qui avait été protégé par une sorcière en plus d'être habité par un humain, et il y avait d'autres nom sur l'acte de propriété pour le cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose. Katherine, plus Augustine, avaient appris à Alyssa à être paranoïaque, elle voulait protéger ses proches à tout prix, s'assurer une sécurité également. 

"J'ai pas compris ce que tu lui as dit." dit Caroline en regardant Alyssa, elle avait été tellement calme dans les toilettes, aucune peur, même lorsque Katherine l'avait plaqué contre le mur, la blonde espérait être capable de devenir comme ça un jour, aussi calme et fière. Elle avait beaucoup d'admiration pour la sœur Salvatore, et elle était aussi heureuse d'être proche d'elle, elle avait vu le comportement des deux femmes, surtout d'Alyssa, envers Elena et elle appréciait vraiment le fait qu'elle avait le soutien de la femme en face d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas Damon, pas après ce qu'il avait fait, et elle ne savait pas trop vis à vis de Stefan, il lui avait plu à son arrivée mais il ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, et il lui avait fait oublier ce qu'avait fait Damon, comme si ça ne comptait pas parce qu'elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Après il était gentil et il lui avait sauvé la vie, du coup elle était partagée, mais elle était très heureuse d'avoir Alyssa ici, la vampire était forte, déterminée et en contrôle, Caroline n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de tuer des animaux innocents pour boire leur sang, les poches de sang étaient un compromis acceptable.

"Katherine Pierce est un nom d'emprunt." expliqua Alyssa en regardant sans vraiment le voir son verre de bourbon "Son véritable nom est Katerina Petrova, elle est né en Bulgarie en 1473, mais elle a quitté sa maison, banni, et elle est arrivée en Angleterre où elle a rencontré deux Lords, deux vampires extrêmement dangereux : Elijah et Klaus. Les Originels." 

"Les Originels ?" demanda Caroline 

"La première famille de vampire, je ne sais pas quand ils sont devenus des vampires, uniquement que tous les vampires descendent d'eux, enfin de leur famille, il y au moins un autre frère et une sœur, mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus sur eux. Klaus est un des noms les plus craints dans le monde surnaturel. Elle les a trahi, j'ignore comment exactement, mais je sais qu'elle est un ennemi qu'ils recherchent, Klaus veut sa mort et d'après les rumeurs, ce ne sera pas une mort rapide." expliqua Alyssa.

"Comment ça se fait que tu en sais autant sur elle ?" demanda Caroline après un instant de réflexion. 

"Katherine a détruit ma famille, je pensais qu'elle était dans la tombe, j'espérais qu'elle souffrait autant qu'elle m'avait fait souffert en voyant mes frères se détruire l'un l'autre. Stefan et Damon étaient proches dans le temps, ils étaient meilleurs amis et frères, elle a ruiné ça. Je savais que Damon ferait tout pour la libérer, je le pensais fou et nous nous sommes disputés très souvent à ce sujet, nous empêchant de voyager longtemps ensemble. A cause d'elle j'ai perdu ma famille, je me suis juré que je la détruirai, comme elle m'avait détruit. Pour ça je devais savoir qui elle était, je savais que Katherine Pierce n'était pas son vrai nom, ses manières étaient bonnes mais elles étaient étrangères et puis Damon m'a donné son véritable nom, il ne savait pas pourquoi je le voulais bien sûr mais il me l'a donné, sans poser de question. A partir de là il m'a suffi de poser les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes, elle ne s'est pas fait beaucoup d'ami, bien au contraire, les gens l'aident parce qu'elle les force et qu'elle sait comment les persuader de faire ce qu'elle demande, chantage, faveur.. Elle est maligne et très douée, survivre est sa spécialité, pour réussir elle sacrifiera tout le monde, tout ceux qui se trouve sur son chemin. Elle l'a déjà fait à Mystic Falls, je ne sais pas si c'était un marché entre elles pour qu'Emily fasse cela, elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire, ou plutôt elle n'en a pas eu le temps." expliqua Alyssa, une colère dangereuse dans les yeux, rappelant à Caroline que oui cette femme était la sœur de Damon et qu'elle avait vécu plus d'un siècle déjà. Elle était une vampire dangereuse et la blonde ne doutait pas une seule seconde que pour protéger les siens Alyssa était prête à tout, elle pouvait le voir dans les yeux et elle ne put retenir une question qui la démangeait depuis l'arrivée des deux femmes dans sa vie. 

"Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi vous m'acceptez comme ça ?" demanda Caroline, une petite voix hésitante sortant de sa bouche, si différente de sa façade confiante habituelle, mais elle voulait savoir, elle en avait besoin. En devenant une vampire elle avait perdu Bonnie, oh elle était sûre qu'un jour elle l'accepterait, elle devait y croire, mais en attendant ça n'était pas facile, et elle ne voyait presque pas Elena. Avec elle quand ça ne concernait pas Stefan alors ça ne comptait pas, en plus la blonde avait du mal à accepter que ses deux meilleures amies aient su pour ce que Damon lui ait fait et n'avaient rien dit, Elena était même presque amie avec lui. Alyssa c'était différent, il était son frère mais Elena et Bonnie elles étaient supposées être meilleures amies. 

"Je t'aime bien, tu as du caractère et avec Jenna je pense que tu es une des rares personnes dans cette ville que je peux tolérer et même apprécier. Je suis pas une vampire depuis longtemps et du coup je peux comprendre un peu mieux ce que tu ressens que Aly qui est une vieille." répondit de suite Alex, honnête et presque brutale, un peu taquine aussi et Alyssa ne réagit pas à part un signe grossier pour montrer que oui elle avait entendu mais son attention était sur Caroline. "Je suis une artiste, étrange, excentrique et j'aime m'amuser et toi je t'apprécie, c'est comme ça, j'ai pas besoin de tout raisonner comme Aly." 

"Je raisonne toujours pour tout Caroline, c'est mon défaut je suppose. Tu es ma descendante, j'ai suivi les vies des enfants de mon fils, même si ce n'était que de loin tout comme j'ai suivi les vies des descendants d'Emily par amitié pour elle, les aidant quand je le pouvais et qu'on me le permettait bien sûr. Mais c'est plus que ça, outre le fait que tu es ma descendante, tu es devenue une vampire parce que tu avais le sang de mon frère, alors là ça change selon les vampires, mais d'un point de vue technique Damon est ton  _sire_ , néanmoins vu votre passé commun on va dire, votre relation ne se développera pas, en tant que son frère, Stefan avait le droit de prendre en charge ton éducation vampirique mais vu que je suis là et que Damon est mon jumeau, le lien qui nous unit peut être plus fort si nous le souhaitons toutes les deux. Tout les vampires ne réagissent pas comme ça, Katherine par exemple n'en a rien à faire, le  _sire_ d'Adam non plus, on ne sait même pas exactement qui c'est, mais moi je m'en soucie, Alex et moi nous sommes proches parce que nous avions une relation amicale avant se transformation et c'est pour ça que je l'ai transformé, néanmoins je reste sa  _sire_ et c'est une responsabilité que je prends sérieusement. Je suis prudente et je réfléchis beaucoup, trop parfois, quoique ce n'est pas toujours le cas je l'admets, après au delà de tout ça je t'apprécie, tu es de bonne compagnie, tu as une grande force en toi et tu es intelligente." expliqua Alyssa. "Et puis, je m'identifie un peu à toi."

"Tu t'identifie à moi ?" répéta choquée Caroline. 

"Je n'ai pas été transformé par Katherine." soupira Alyssa après avoir bu entièrement son verre, elle était d'ailleurs en train de s'en servir un autre. "J'avais du sang de vampire dans le corps, un vampire que je haïssais plus que tout et qui aujourd'hui encore, même mort, hante mes cauchemars. Il s'appelait Frederick, il est mort maintenant, de manière définitive mais quand j'étais humaine il était mon pire cauchemar. J'étais mariée, mais pour lui ça n'était pas important, j'étais sa chose, il me prenait mon sang, me forçait, par la force ou la compulsion, à obéir à ses moindres désirs, mais il me guérissait à chaque fois, il me laissait mes souvenirs mais m'empêchait d'en parler. Je suis presque sûre que c'est Katherine qui l'a poussé vers moi en premier lieu, mais je ne suis pas certaine, je n'ai jamais su avec exactitude. Emily Bennet et Anna m'aidaient de leur mieux mais c'était difficile, elles avaient des obligations et Anna ne pouvait pas s'opposer trop à Frederick parce que les vampires étaient supposés être soudés, et surtout pas risquer tout ainsi pour une humaine. Ce que t'a fait mon frère me donne envie de vomir, parce qu'il sait ce que Frederick m'a fait, il n'a pas d'excuses, je peux juste penser que quand il a réactivé son humanité, il s'est entièrement concentré sur ses sentiments pour Katherine et c'est arrêté là. C'est comme ça que ça se passe d'après ce que je sais, pour éviter de devenir fou, les vampires qui réactivent leur humanité, leurs émotions, se concentrent sur une en particulier et peu à peu les autres reviennent. Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit." 

Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire, le fait qu'Alyssa comprenne vraiment ce qu'elle avait vécu était ... un soulagement, tout comme le fait qu'elle avait le début d'une explication pour le comportement de Damon, sans que ça l'excuse entièrement, juste une explication, tout cela état salutaire pour la blonde, et épuisant. Alyssa lui dit d'ailleurs d'aller se coucher un moment après, et bien que la lycéenne ne soit pas chez elle, elle obéit et alla s'allonger dans une chambre d'amie, ou elle était en sécurité, Katherine ne pouvait pas entrer et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour s'endormir profondément. 

"Tu m'as surprise." avoua Alex quelques minutes après avoir entendu la respiration de Caroline se calmer, elle rangeait un peu l'atelier où était entreposé beaucoup de ses affaires et observait en même temps sa  _sire_.  "Je ne pensais pas que tu raconterais ça à Caroline, encore moins aussi tôt." il y avait une question dans son ton, une que Alyssa entendit sans mal. 

"Elle est perdue et isolée, elle a besoin de soutien et de confiance, surtout après avoir appris que ses meilleures amies ne lui ont rien dit quand au monde surnaturel et à l'existence des vampires, particulièrement après ce qui s'était passé avec mon frère, tant son traitement d'elle mais aussi qu'elle a vu les derniers moments de Zach..." soupira Alyssa. 

"Tu as l'air plus calme vis à vis de Zach." pointa Alex attentive. 

"Je suis agacée vis à vis de ce qui c'est passé, surtout après ce qui était déjà arrivé avec Zach... il méritait mieux, bien mieux que ce qui lui était arrivé et Stefan n'aurait jamais du l'impliquer dans sa dispute avec Damon, encore moins un Damon dont l'humanité n'était pas vraiment active, ou pas normalement. D'un autre côté je comprends la position de Damon, après Joseph... je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à sa place. Stefan aurait du m'appeler plutôt que d'utiliser un mortel." dit Alyssa agacée que ses frères aient agi de la sorte, une part d'elle même en voulait à Stefan pour toutes ses années où il n'avait même pas su qu'ils manquaient, où il avait été tellement concentré sur lui même qu'il ne s'était pas soucié de sa famille. Si elle n'approuvait pas de la mort de Lexi, elle ne la regrettait pas non plus énormément, Lexi avait beaucoup aidé Stefan mais d'un autre côté elle n'avait fait qu'amplifié la distance entre Damon et Stefan. Ils avaient leurs propres torts et elle n'était pas aveugle, loin de là, mais Lexi n'avait aucun droit de dire à Damon de ne pas rester avec Stefan à la Nouvelle Orléans, ou de ne pas lui laisser lui dire au revoir. Sans ça, Alyssa était sûre que leur relation aurait été meilleure.

"Tu serais venue ?" questionna curieuse Alex, c'était une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas, son amie était toujours prête à aider ses frères mais elle n'était pas idiote et elle ne fonçait pas souvent sans réfléchir, et même après toute ces années de vie commune, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir tout ce qui passait dans la tête d'Alyssa, son seul confort c'était que c'était réciproque. 

"Pour être là pour Damon, même avec le risque des vampires de la tombe pas loin... oui je pense que oui." soupira Alyssa, sa plus grande faiblesse était les gens qu'elle aimait et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour eux, particulièrement ses frères. 

A peu près tout donc, sauf supporter une crise de nerf de son petit frère. 

Lorsque Alyssa et Alex retournèrent à la Pension le lendemain matin, Stefan les attendait fermement, avec un Damon qui avait tout à fait l'air de se moquer de tout ce que disait son frère. Le vampire aux yeux verts avait apparemment appris ce qui s'était produit avec Mason Lockwood, à savoir que l'argent ne marchait pas sur les loups garous et qu'à présent il était leur ennemi. 

"Assez." dit Alyssa avec une pointe de colère dans la voix, elle en avait assez, elle ne tolérerait pas l'attitude de son petit frère qui pensait honnêtement avoir le droit de les juger parce que Damon avait choisi d'attaquer un loup garou et qu'il s'était raté. "Non ça suffit Stefan." elle le coupa lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche. "Oui je savais ce que Damon comptait faire, oui je l'ai soutenu parce que Mason est une menace peu importe ce qu'il dit, il en sait trop pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas été à Mystic Falls depuis un moment, il nous cache des choses et je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas revenu uniquement pour la mort de son frère et pour être là pour sa famille. Est ce que j'ai pensé que tuer une personne qui a la capacité de nous tuer à chaque pleine lune, et ce dans d'atroces souffrances, était une bonne idée oui. Si tu avais tué Katherine quand tu en as eu l'occasion et bien nous ne serions pas dans ce pétrin et tu aurais pu participer à la discussion, à la place tu t'es laissé distraire. On s'en moque de savoir pourquoi elle est là, le plus important est de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Malheureusement je commence à me faire à l'idée que ça n'arrivera pas."

"On la tuera Aly." assura Damon en se tournant vers sa sœur avec un regard sérieux. 

"Non, vous ne le ferez pas. Vous la détestez, de ça j'en doute pas, en tout cas une part de vous, mais une autre part a encore des sentiments pour elle. Non pas de protestation, je vous connais et je le sais, vous ne voulez pas l'accepter d'accord, mais le simple fait que vous ayez choisi Elena prouve que Katherine compte encore pour vous." dit Alyssa, plus déçue qu'en colère. 

"Elena n'est pas Katherine." se hâta de dire Stefan. 

"Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas important, tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller en cours, on va devoir réfléchir à quoi faire vis à vis de Mason Lockwood." souffla Alyssa. 

 

La semaine se passa doucement, Katherine restant dans l'ombre mais respectant les termes de l'accord, elle ne s'approchait plus de Caroline, de sa mère ou de Matt, néanmoins cette attente était pesante, surtout vu que les Salvatore croisaient parfois Mason Lockwood qui à chaque fois leur lançait des regards lourds de sous entendus et de menace, sans leur laisser la possibilité de se parler, enfin sans laisser la possibilité à Stefan de lui parler, il évitait en général de se retrouver près de Alyssa, Damon et Alex, les trois plus enclins à le tuer qu'autre chose. 

"Rappelle moi pourquoi on est là exactement ?" soupira Alex, ils étaient à un truc du patrimoine, elle se rappelait pas pourquoi juste que ça l'intéressait pas et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y être.

"On doit être vu par les citoyens de cette magnifique ville, plus on est vu au soleil et plus on est accepté et plus on sera en sécurité vis à vis du conseil." expliqua Alyssa, elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'y être non plus mais c'était malheureusement nécessaire. "Et puis Caroline nous l'a demandé. En plus je voudrais gérer une bonne fois pour toute la situation avec Mason Lockwood, après promis on partira comme prévu pour quelques jours."

"D'accord." souffla Alex. "Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?" 

"Je n'aime pas Elena Gilbert." dit simplement Alyssa "Non seulement elle joue avec mes frères mais en plus elle est une vrai... garce avec Caroline, elle a besoin d'aide, de soutien en ce moment et cette gamine se comporte comme si elle était au dessus d'elle." 

"Je suis d'accord. Elle mérite mieux mais il faudra du temps pour qu'elle s'en rende compte, ou de meilleures amies, on est là pour elle, ne t'en fais pas." rassura Alex. 

 

"Pourquoi t'es une peste avec ta mère ?" demanda Damon à Caroline, poussant Alyssa à intervenir, elle s'était rapprochée en voyant son jumeau s'approcher de la jolie blonde.

"Day, je peux avoir un mot ?" elle demanda en arrivant, un sourire sur le visage mais un air sérieux dans les yeux. 

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" il demanda une fois un peu à l'écart, mais toujours en visuel de Elena et Stefan qui semblait avoir une dispute, honnêtement Alyssa espérait que ça resterait ainsi, elle ne voulait pas ses frères impliqués avec elle mais bon, elle verrait bien. 

"Ne t'approche pas de Caroline." elle demanda sérieusement. 

"Aly." il commença avant de se taire et de l'observer, elle resta silencieuse, le laissant réfléchir avant de parler, le laissant analyser la situation, une chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent, préférant agir à sa guise, mais avec elle il faisait toujours un effort. "Tu m'en veux toujours pour ce que je lui ai fait." 

"Oui, je t'aime Day, il y a jamais eu de condition à ce niveau là et on se connait assez pour savoir que même si tu fais quelque chose qui va à l'opposé de tout ce que je crois, je finirai toujours par passer outre, même si il me faut du temps et être sûre que tu le regrettes au passage. Mais t'as toujours eu des limites, on a toujours obéi à des règles non dites entre nous, on tue pas d'enfants, ou les amis de l'autre... Ce sont que des exemples mais ce que tu as fait à Caroline, c'est pas toi. Je te connais, tu peux être cruel, sadique, et je comprends je peux être pareil, tu sais que je te juge pas. Mais là, je veux que les choses soient claires, je vais pas en parler éternellement, tu t'es excusé, je le sais et j'en ai conscience même si elle a du mal à te pardonner ce qui est normal, mais si tu décidais un jour de recommencer ça, d'hypnotiser une femme et de te servir d'elle, que ce soit de son corps ou de son sang, je serai ton adversaire. Est ce que c'est clair ? Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire tandis que mon frère fait exactement ce qu'on m'a fait." elle avertit très sérieusement.

"J'ai compris Aly, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais ça me fait horreur. Je suis désolé." il assura, doucement de manière à ce que seule elle l'entende, et elle acquiesça et se laissa prendre dans ses bras. 

"Bien, je suis quasiment sûre que Mason prépare quelque chose contre nous." elle dit changeant de sujet, n'étant pas quelqu'un qui aimait particulièrement s'étendre sur ses émotions et Damon étant pareil il n'avait pas le moindre soucis avec cette idée. 

"Moi aussi. Je vais aller lui parler, tu sais pourquoi Stefan fait cette comédie ?" il demanda ensuite.

"Non, j'avais espéré que ce soit sérieux, mais on peut pas tout avoir."soupira Alyssa en repartant. 

 

"Oh arrête, tu ne te dispute pas avec Elena, encore moins à propos de moi." disait Damon lorsqu'Alyssa et Alex retrouvèrent les deux frères Salvatore.

"Laisse tomber Damon." dit sérieusement Stefan. 

"Laisse la tomber Stefan." commenta Alyssa "Elle ne nous amènera que des ennuis. Quelque soit cette comédie arrêtez pour de bon."

"Alyssa, elle n'est pas Katherine." souffla Stefan. 

"Même si elle n'est pas elle, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit dans nos vies." rétorqua Alyssa sèchement. 

"Tu veux un verre pour te détendre frangine, Alex ?" demanda Damon pour calmer le jeu, un peu en tout cas. 

"Madame, Monsieur, un peu de limonade ?" proposa d'ailleurs une petite fille. 

"Pas pour moi merci." refusa Alex. "Je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus fort pour tenir le reste de la journée. Surtout si je dois trouver une solution au problème de Caroline."

"Moi oui s'il te plait." acquiesça Alyssa, avant de sourire à son jumeau qui lui donnait un verre. 

"Quel problème de Caroline ?" questionna d'ailleurs Damon en tenant son propre verre. 

"Le fait que sa mère soit dans le conseil et qu'elle soit comme nous." pointa Alex en haussant les épaules. 

Damon et Alyssa burent en même temps leur verre et si Alyssa put retenir sa réaction, Damon non, il cracha la limonade qui était infestée de veine de vénus, tandis que sa sœur avalait difficilement le breuvage. 

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda inquiet Stefan en retenant son frère et en le guidant vers une table avec banc, qui était en train de tousser violemment tandis qu'Alex observait avec inquiétude Alyssa. 

"Veine de Vénus." dit cette dernière en se tenant la gorge. 

Alex se dépêcha d'aller chercher deux bouteilles d'eau, qu'elle sentit avant de les donner aux deux Salvatore qui les burent pour se rincer la gorge. 

"Je vais le tuer." dit furieux Damon. 

"Tu seras pas seul." assura Alyssa, elle buvait régulièrement de la veine de vénus pour que ce qui s'était passé au cours des années cinquante ne se reproduise jamais mais ça n'était pas pour autant agréable. 

Stefan tenta de calmer un peu Damon, le forçant à rester assis tandis qu'Alyssa regardait la scène d'un oeil calculateur, si son petit frère pensait vraiment pouvoir les empêcher de se venger du loup après ça, il avait totalement tort. Le laisser vivre jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune serait une erreur de jugement.  

"On va le neutraliser." finit par dire Stefan. 

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement tu penses que tu es en charge petit frère mais je n'attendais pas ton feu vert." sourit Alyssa. 

"Dans la forêt là." pointa Damon. "Corvée de nettoyage en route." 

"Enfin un peu d'action." sourit Alex. 

 

Trouver Mason était très facile, les quatre vampires l'encerclèrent aisément, il était seul, néanmoins Alyssa n'aimait pas ça, c'était un peu trop facile, malheureusement elle ne put rien faire. Ils furent tout les quatre transpercer par des balles, et avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, elle sentit une seringue s'enfoncer en elle. De la veine de Vénus. 


	5. Meilleure Défense partie 2

Le réveil de Alyssa fut douloureux, être attaqué ainsi avec de la Veine de Vénus n'était le moins du monde agréable, loin de là en réalité, néanmoins il y avait eu un temps dans sa vie où elle en avait pris l'habitude et elle savait à quel point ils étaient en danger, quatre vampires avec de l'expérience mais affaiblis face à des humains déterminés et avec sans aucun doute des moyens de les tuer. Elle devait rester prudente et donc ne pas montrer qu'elle avait repris connaissance, la vie de ses frères, celle d'Alex et la sienne en dépendaient. Pour la première fois de toute son existence elle était presque reconnaissante à l'organisation Augustine, c'était vrai qu'ils avaient brisé une part d'elle même et qu'ils lui avaient fait vivre un véritable enfer, mais ils avaient augmenté sa tolérance à la douleur ainsi que sa paranoïa. Après ce qui était arrivé avec Katherine, Alyssa était devenue plus méfiante et distante, mais après Augustine, elle avait commencé à réfléchir à des moyens de devenir plus forte et à une façon de diminuer le danger qu'était les faiblesses vampiriques. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le soleil ou les pieux, mais elle avait appris à se battre, allant aux quatre coins du monde pour le faire, elle s'était aussi renseignée sur les techniques des chasseurs de vampires et avait depuis continué à absorber de la Veine de Vénus tous les jours depuis, une idée qu'elle avait aussi donné à ses frères qui n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Même Damon qui pourtant pouvait comprendre sa position, cependant Adam et sa compagne, ainsi que Alex et d'autres amis vampires de Alyssa eux avaient écouté. Alex était bien plus jeune que les Salvatore, et donc moins forte, mais Alyssa avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit résistante au poison des vampires, un fait dont elle devrait d'ailleurs discuter avec Caroline une fois qu'ils seraient dehors. Grâce à cette résistance, la plus jeune vampire du groupe, ne tarda pas non plus à reprendre connaissance, et ce même avant Damon, qui était plus fort et qui buvait du sang humain, contrairement à Stefan qui était de son côté très affaibli. 

Une part d'Alyssa ne désirait qu'une chose, se lever et arracher les gorges de ceux qui menaçaient sa famille, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, Liz était là et c'était la mère de Caroline, une personne qui comptait pour Alyssa, une jeune vampire qu'elle avait placé sous sa protection, qu'elle avait choisi d'initier dans le monde des vampires, prenant le rôle de mentor qui normalement aurait du revenir à son frère, mais vu la situation, elle avait pris la relève et elle ne le regrettait pas. Caroline était une jeune femme adorable qui avait énormément de potentiel, elle savait ce que c'était que de perdre sa mère, elle n'allait pas l'infliger à Caroline tant qu'elle aurait une autre possibilité, même si elle était très tentée vu que Liz ne semblait pas avoir le moindre problème à tirer sur ses frères.

"Alors que je vous explique, je ne tirerai plus si vous me répondez. C'est compris ?" elle demanda après avoir tiré dans la jambe de Damon. "Combien de vampires êtes vous ?"

"Liz... pas ça..." demanda Damon qui appréciait réellement la shérif, même si il ne s'y était pas attendu à la base, elle était devenue importante pour lui, devenue une amie malgré tout les secrets et le danger que ça représentait. Il avait vraiment voulu lui cacher la vérité pour que les choses ne changent pas entre eux. Visiblement ça n'était pas le cas, et Alyssa avait énormément de compassion pour jumeau, oui il était un abruti souvent, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, encore moins d'ami humain, quoique même au niveau surnaturel ce n'était pas terrible. Si Alyssa avait fait en sorte d'obtenir des contacts dans la communauté du surnaturelle, ses frères n'avaient rien fait de tel. Elle ne connaissait pas la shérif, de son côté, mais elle ne voulait pas la tuer, pour Caroline, cependant si elle continuait à lui tirer dessus, sur ses frères ou si elle osait tirer sur Alex, Alyssa ne répondait plus de rien, elle était protectrice, ça avait été le cas en tant qu'humaine et ça s'était amplifié après sa transformation, et Alex était sous sa protection, tout comme son petit frère d'ailleurs, Day, c'était différent.

"Comment vous nous trompez ? Comment vous supportez la lumière ?" elle demanda ensuite, après avoir tiré une seconde balle dans la jambe de Damon tandis que Alissa s'en était prise une dans l'épaule. Elle n'était pas étrangère à la douleur, loin de là, mais elle ne la cherchait pas non plus, et là ça faisait un mal de chien, mais ce qui l'inquiétait bien plus c'était le fait que Stefan était toujours inconscient, elle se retint de jurer une nouvelle fois sur sa diète. Se gorge de sang humain ou se contenter de sang animal, son petit frère était vraiment insupportable parfois. "Je n'hésiterai pas à vous infliger les pires souffrances."

"Et après c'est nous les monstres." souffla Alyssa, son regard bleu acier croisant celui de la femme au dessus d'elle, le mépris très visible. Elle n'était pas une sainte, très loin de là, mais elle n'était pas non plus un monstre, en tout cas elle ne se considérait pas comme un monstre. 

"Mais on était ami." tenta Damon, sincère.

"C'est vous qui m'avez menti, parler et vous mourrez sans souffrir." promit Liz, elle sembla comprendre qu'ils ne comptaient pas parler vu qu'elle se tourna un peu vers ses adjoints. "Ils ne nous diront rien. Il faut les tuer."

Cette déclaration inquiéta Alyssa, qui bien que déterminée à ne pas tuer Liz et ses adjoints, n'avait aussi aucune intention de se laisser tuer facilement. Son corps ne se remettait pas assez rapidement à cause de la Veine de Vénus, elle s'y était certes habituée au fil des années mais la dose qu'elle avait reçu avait quand même été importante, sans compter les blessures qu'on lui avait infligé. Cependant elle s'était déjà battu en pire état, le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas exactement dans quel état était les autres, enfin à part Stefan qui ne pourrait rien faire, il était inconscient. Elle savait qu'Alex était forte, mais elle était encore un très jeune vampire,  à peine une décennie, pour Damon en revanche elle ne savait pas exactement. Son jumeau était fort, mais il évitait la souffrance, et elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, il avait semblé heureux de passer son éternité à s'amuser en attendant le jour où il était supposé récupérer Katherine. Il était un tueur dangereux, un prédateur, mais il n'était pas un combattant, en tout cas elle ne le pensait pas. Elle se devait d'agir et vite, le seul bémol était qu'elle avait sa famille au sol dans une position vulnérable, le temps était contre elle.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour reconnaissante à l'existence d'Elena Gilbert, la copie de Katherine, mais apparemment les surprises existaient même lorsqu'on avait plus de cent cinquante ans. La Sosie arriva, poussant la plupart de l'attention sur elle, permettant ainsi à Alyssa de se relever sans être repéré, et d’assommer les deux adjoints qui pointaient leurs armes sur sa famille et sur elle. Elle s'apprêtait à faire la même chose aux autres mais ce n'était pas nécessaire en fin de compte, elle avait eu des renforts, pas de la part de ses frères ou de sa fille adoptive/petite sœur non, quoique Alex était en train de se relever, s'appuyant contre un mur, mais de la part d'une jeune vampire qu'elle considérait comme sa ligné, comme son _childe,_ c'était vrai son sang ne l'avait pas transformé, c'était celui de Damon, néanmoins c'était elle qui s'était occupé de Caroline, et comme c'était son jumeau, sa lignée et la sienne pouvait se confondre, elle pouvait être sa  _sire_ , ça ne dérangeait ni Caroline, ni Damon de toute façon. Une part d'elle était immensément fière de Caroline, de la décision qu'elle avait réussi à prendre, au risque de montrer son identité à sa mère, surtout sa nature vampirique. Honnêtement Alyssa était impressionnée la décision qu'avait pris Caroline, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pris cette décision à l'époque contre son père, pas par crainte de perdre son amour, elle ne pensait pas l'avoir eu un jour, elle n'avait eu que des critiques de sa part et il l'avait  forcé d'épouser un porc. Il l'avait terrifié, et au final il l'avait tué, plutôt ironique en somme.  Elle espérait vraiment que ça ne serait pas le cas cette fois, que les choses se finiraient mieux, parce que Caroline aimait sa mère et elle savait que Liz aimait aussi sa fille, cependant elle savait aussi que les convictions d'une personne pouvait parfois être trop puissantes, et apprendre la vérité sur sa fille dans ces circonstances là, ce n'était pas idéal.  Heureusement Caroline avait suivi les actions de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa  _sire_ et avait également assommé les autres adjoints. Ne laissant que Liz consciente et armée, quoique Alyssa ne perdit pas de temps à lui arracher son arme des mains, choquée ou non, Liz ne tirerait pas sur sa fille, pas tant qu'elle serait là pour l'en empêcher. 

"Salut maman." dit Caroline, son visage vampirique étant apparu à cause de l'adrénaline, Alyssa et Alex ne l'avaient pas encore amené chasser, préférant l'aider à s'habituer à sa force et aux émotions avant, surtout que Caroline se contrôlait bien avec les poches de sang qu'elles lui donnaient. Elles comptaient bien sûr lui apprendre à boire à la veine pour qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler, pour qu'elle sache ce que ça fait afin que si jamais quelqu'un ne saigne devant elle, son contrôle soit fort. Elles n'avaient donc pas pu lui apprendre à se battre, à courir, à faire face à une situation dangereuse sans montrer son visage vampirique. Une chose qu'Alyssa regrettait un peu présentement, ça aurait peut être été plus facile sans ça pour Liz, autant que pour Caroline. Voyant le visage défait et inquiet de Caroline, face à celui horrifié de Liz, Alyssa ne perdit pas de temps pour laisser la shérif afin de prendre Caroline dans ses bras, la blonde était vulnérable à la base, le vampirisme n'avait fait que l'amplifier et là elle avait besoin de soutien, surtout vu que Bonnie l'avait déjà rejeté et qu'Elena avait été tout sauf présente.

Caroline ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se serrer plus fort dans les bras d'Alyssa, acceptant très volontiers l'embrasse maternelle d'une femme qu'elle respectait vraiment et qu'elle admirait même. Cherchant un réconfort qui lui était volontiers offert, par Alyssa d'abord, tandis que Alex buvait un peu de sang, se contrôlant, afin de se remettre de la Veine de Vénus et des tirs qu'elle avait subi, ensuite l'autre femme vampire prit à son tour la jolie blonde dans ses bras, la brune avait elle aussi pris une grande place dans sa vie, l'acceptant aisément et franchement. Une chose que Caroline n'avait jamais connu auparavant, pas comme ça en tout cas. Alyssa ne la laissa avec Alex qu'une fois sûre que Carolina était bien avec sa fille/sœur, ce qu'elle vivait était difficile et la femme Salvatore, l'ancêtre de Caroline, avait l'intention de rendre cela aussi agréable que possible, elle avait même une idée pour aider d'avantage, mais elle devait y réfléchir et observer d'avantage l'attitude de Liz, quoique vu son état, assise en état de choc visiblement et fuyant le regard des autres personnes consciente, ça n'allait pas être bon. Elle but néanmoins avec délice le sang d'un des hommes inconscients, ils étaient tous vivant et leur sang disait clairement qu'ils n'avaient pas bu de Veine de Vénus, un avantage, expliquer la disparition du shérif pendant quelque jours était faisable, cependant la disparition de cinq autre personnes, et bien ça aurait pu être plus compliqué, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que tout en se rassasiant, Alyssa surveillait son jumeau. Elle n'avait pas de problème avec le fait que Damon tuait parfois des humains, ce serait hypocrite de sa part, elle avait tué après tout et elle avait des amis qui se comportaient de la même manière que lui, cependant ce n'était pas le moment, les choses étaient assez compliquées comme ça avec Mason et Katherine en ville, pas la peine d'attirer l'attention du conseil en plus du reste. Visiblement Damon en avait aussi conscience vu qu'il se contrôla, elle n'était pas inquiète pour Liz Forbes, elle était une amie de Day et donc hors de danger, mais les autres,... Damon était en colère et c'était dangereux, mais elle était heureuse de n'avoir rien dit, ils s'entendaient bien et se comprenaient toujours mais ils se disputaient aussi souvent, ils avaient beau comprendre le point de vue de l'autre, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'ils étaient d'accords. Loin de là même. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle le sujet de Katherine était tabou entre eux, enfin ce n'était plus le cas maintenant vu qu'il la détestait presqu'autant qu'Alyssa, mais pendant plus d'un siècle il avait du se taire et elle aussi, elle ne pouvait pas critiquer la femme qu'il aimait après tout, même si c'était une garce.

Une fois satisfaite elle retourna près d'Alex et Caroline, Caroline entre elles deux, tandis qu'elles regardaient Stefan qui essayait de se relever et surtout de se contrôler. Une part d'Alyssa brulait de tirer Elena loin de son petit frère, ne comprenait-elle pas que sa simple présence testait considérablement le contrôle de Stefan ? Elle qui était pour son régime de sang animal, elle ne lui facilitait pas du tout la vie, c'était comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était que d'être un vampire, la femme Salvatore ne serait pas surprise si c'était bel et bien le cas. Qu'elle le veuille ou non Stefan était un vampire, un vampire avec un problème de contrôle au sujet du sang mais ce n'était pas en passant d'un extrême à l'autre -alias passer de sang de lapin au boucher- qu'il réussirait à gagner ce contrôle si important pour eux, pour lui, mais il ne voulait rien entendre et ce n'était pas avec sa petite copine humaine qui ne savait rien quand au vampirisme, qu'il changerait d'attitude. Si Alyssa appréciait assez Lexi, elle ne pensait pas que la vampire blonde avait eu raison dans son attitude vis à vis de Stefan et pour l'aider à trouver une solution quand à sa soif, mais bon elle ne dirait rien, elle savait que le sujet de Lexi était un sensible pour ses frères vu que Damon l'avait tué dans un accès d'idiotie mais aussi un désir de vengeance, la blonde était après tout responsable d'une grosse dispute entre les frères, vu qu'elle avait refusé de laisser Damon expliquer à Stefan pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se joindre à lui en tant que soldat dans la seconde guerre mondiale. Leur relation n'avait pas été évidente à l'époque mais pour avoir été présente et comme elle les connaissait bien, elle savait que cette rencontre à la Nouvelle-Orléans avait été une énorme chance pour sa famille, une chance gâchée par l'attitude de Lexi. Sans compter ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Mais là le problème était important, plus important que leurs querelles passées, ils avaient besoin d'être au top de leur forme, tous autant qu'ils étaient, si ils voulaient avoir la moindre chance contre Katherine, et ça voulait dire que Stefan devait réussir à boire du sang humain et à se contrôler. 

"Bois un peu du sang d'un des adjoints." l'encouragea d'ailleurs Damon qui partageait son opinion. 

"Hors de question. Ca va guérir, même si ça prendra plus de temps que pour vous." nia Stefan, poussant un gémissement de douleur lorsque Damon toucha une de ses blessures. 

"Oui, ce que dit Damon est vrai. Aujourd'hui il le faut. Il est temps de t'y mettre." encouragea également Caroline. 

"Ils ont raison, tu ne peux pas continuer à boire du sang de lapin." pointa Alex. 

"Il a dit qu'il refusait, c'est clair ?" demanda Elena, la voix sèche.

"C'est vrai que l'humaine a tellement le droit de parler de ça, elle sait vraiment ce que sait que la soif de sang; le désir de boire directement à la source, le liquide chaud dans nos gorges." dit Alyssa en regardant Elena avec un air supérieur, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas. "Non, tu ne sais rien, on a besoin d'être plus fort on ne peut pas se permettre une faiblesse pareille alors qu'il y a des ennuis en ville, et Stefan doit apprendre le contrôle. Alors ferme là et ne parle pas de choses que tu ne comprends pas."

* * *

 "Tu savais que Damon ne la tuerait pas." commenta Stefan alors qu'ils quittaient l'ancien quartier des esclaves des Lockwood. Damon était parti en avant pour déposer Liz dans les cellules au sous-sol de la pension tandis qu'Alex accompagnait Caroline chez elle pour que la blonde puisse prendre des affaires pour sa mère, tandis que Alyssa hypnotisait les adjoints pour qu'ils ne se rappellent pas de ce qui leur était arrivé. 

"Oui." répondit simplement Alyssa, regardant son frère, elle se demandait vraiment où il voulait en venir, ça avait été clair qu'elle l'avait su, elle n'avait pas émis la moindre protestation et elle avait calmé Alex et Caroline, surtout Caroline vu que pour Alex, Liz était vraiment une étrangère. 

"Comment, comment tu savais qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal ?" demanda Stefan, il ne savait plus quoi penser de son frère aîné, Damon lui avait tant pourri la vie, et pourtant depuis leurs retours à Mystic Falls, il l'avait beaucoup aidé, ça avait été loin d'être facile pour eux deux mais ils avaient plus ou moins une entente. Quoique la situation entre Damon et Elena le gênait. Pourtant, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Alyssa ne doutait pas de lui, il n'était pas idiot, il savait que ses aînés se disputaient souvent, qu'elle était intervenue plusieurs fois en sa faveur, avec plus ou moins de succès, mais il voulait savoir comment elle faisait pour toujours avoir foi en Damon, pour qu'elle lui fasse toujours autant confiance. 

"Je connais Day, il est loin d'être parfait mais personne ne l'est, pas moi, pas toi. Oui il a tué, mais on l'a tous fait, nous sommes des vampires et de ce fait nos émotions sont amplifiées, particulièrement notre colère. Une chose que tu sais très bien, mais tu as choisi de le sous-estimer, ça a été ton erreur. Tu es une personne d'extrême Stef, blanc et noir,  tandis que Day et moi on sait que les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. On voit le monde en gris. Tu t'attends au pire de lui, ça l'énerve et il décide de te donner raison, moi il sait que je n'attend rien de lui que lui même. C'est là la différence entre nous petit frère. N'essaie plus de voir le Damon de quand il était humain, nous avons tous changé depuis ce temps là, n'essaie pas non plus de voir un monstre, essaie juste d'apprendre à connaître le vampire qu'il est, la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui. Sans ta jalousie pour voiler ton regard, sans tes reproches ou tes demandes, essaie juste de le connaître." conseilla calmement Alyssa, marchant en regardant devant elle, n'accordant pas un regard à son petit frère qui était 'soutenu' par sa petite amie. "Il tient toujours à toi, c'est évident, tout comme le fait que tu tiennes à lui, mais les choses ne seront pas faciles pour autant. Au sujet de Liz, c'est simple, Day a du mal à se lier aux autres, à les voir comme des amis, et dans cette ville il en a deux : Liz Forbes et Alaric Saltzman. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je veux être à la Pension avant l'arrivée de Caroline." Sur ces mots elle disparut, courant jusqu'à la pension, tout en réfléchissant sur la suite, l'idée qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt semblait être une idée encore meilleure que ce qu'elle avait pensé, enfin si la réaction de Liz était une indication. 

* * *

Appuyée contre le mur à côté de son jumeau, Alyssa regardait Liz qui était en train de passer un coup de fil pour justifier une absence de plusieurs jours. Stefan et Elena étaient revenus entre temps, Stefan ayant fait un arrêt pour boire un peu de sang, et Caroline ainsi qu'Alex venaient d'arriver. La réaction de Liz un peu plus tôt n'avait pas été surprenante, elle n'avait que des préjudices au sujet des vampires, mais la mère en Alyssa, celle qui avait du abandonner son fils, et bien elle hurlait de colère en elle. Au fil des décennies, la vampire aux yeux bleus électriques avait fait de son mieux pour combler ce manque en elle, passant du temps avec des enfants, dans les hôpitaux ou les orphelinats, ou même en tant qu'institutrice parfois, mais elle n'avait jamais pu oublier son fils, son petit garçon, son Adrian. Elle l'avait rencontré lorsqu'il était adulte, mais ça avait toujours été bref et ça n'avait pas été assez pour elle. Alex avait aidé à combler ce manque et dans un sens, Caroline aussi à présent, mais Alyssa avait toujours mal réagi envers les parents qui maltraitaient leurs enfants ou ceux qui les négligeaient, elle n'était pas à Mystic Falls depuis longtemps mais Liz Forbes était dans la seconde catégorie, pas le moindre doute. Néanmoins pour Caroline, qui aimait vraiment sa mère, elle était prête à faire un effort. 

"Merci, notre cave n'est pas vraiment un cinq étoiles, mais vous y serez à l'abri. Et j'apporterai une couette." plaisanta Damon. 

"En deux, trois jours ça sera fait et il n'y aura plus de soucis. C'est le moyen le plus simple et le moins douloureux de purifier votre organisme de cette plante, et une fois fait, on vous hypnotisera et vous ne vous rappellerez plus de ce qui s'est passé." continua Alyssa.

"Vous serez enfin une femme libre." ajouta Damon, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

"Surtout ne laissez pas Caroline m'approcher." demanda Liz, figeant Alyssa qui s'apprêtait à sortir, et qui pouvait donc voir le visage de Caroline.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Damon en gardant un œil sur sa jumelle, il savait comment elle pouvait être parfois et ne voulait pas qu'elle tue Liz sous la colère.

"Je ne veux plus la voir." dit calmement Liz.

"C'est votre fille Liz." protesta Damon, pas uniquement pour sa sœur d'ailleurs, mais pour Caroline. 

"Elle ne l'est plus. Elle est morte pour moi." elle dit froidement presque. 

"Vous êtes vraiment une mauvaise mère pas vrai." dit Alyssa, se tournant pour voir la shérif. "Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler, Caroline est une jeune fille formidable, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'après qu'elle ait été transformé en vampire bien sûr mais je sais ce que je dis. Je suis Alyssa Salvatore, j'ai épousé William Forbes, le shérif de Mystic Falls et je lui ai donné un fils, mon fils. Le plus grand regret de mon existence est de ne pas avoir pu l'élever vu que j'ai été transformé en vampire, mais moi j'ai pu faire le choix d'une certaine manière. Je savais ce qui m'arrivait, Caroline non, elle n'en savait rien. Pour autant elle a tenu bon et elle a un contrôle exceptionnel pour une vampire de quelques semaines à peine, mais là elle a besoin de vous. Elle a besoin de sa mère, comme elle en a toujours eu besoin mais vous n'étiez pas là avant, vous n'étiez pas là pour elle, il faut savoir ce à quoi vous tenez le plus, vos préjugés sur les vampires ou votre fille. Mais Caroline vit toujours et vous avez toutes les raisons d'être fière d'elle." Ayant dit tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire sans perdre son calme, elle s'avança vers Caroline et les trois femmes vampires, Alex ayant soutenue Caroline  durant la conversation, allèrent à l'étage.

"Elle me déteste." pleura Caroline en s'asseyant dans le canapé. 

"Elle ne sait plus où elle en est, c'est compliqué pour elle, tout ce qu'elle sait des vampires c'est qu'ils sont des monstres qui tuent sans aucune émotion. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps, c'est tout." assura Alex. "Et puis tu dois considérer le côté positif, elle ne t'a pas tiré dessus."

"Alex." dit Alyssa, un ton de réprimande dans la voix. 

"Quoi, c'est vrai." se défendit Alex avec un faux visage innocent. "C'est ce que le père d'Aly a fait quand il pensait qu'elle était une sympathisante des vampires. Donc tout n'est pas perdu." 

"Tu es désespérante." souffla Alyssa, prenant sa tête dans sa main, cachant son sourire, il n'y avait pas à dire Alex disait toujours ce qu'il fallait, d'une manière ou d'une autre en tout cas. "Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voulais te le proposer Caroline, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire." 

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Caroline, ses larmes s'étant effacées, pour la plupart en tout cas, lorsqu'Alex avait parlé. 

"On a un trio d'amis à New York qui vont une fête ce week-end, en soi ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel vu qu'ils en font en permanence, mais là Etienne a un vernissage et il voulait qu'on y soit. Il y aura d'autres occupations pendant plusieurs jours mais on ne voulait pas partir sans toi et on ne savait pas si ça t'intéresserait." expliqua Alyssa. 

"New York ?! Moi !!!" s'exclama Caroline clairement enthousiaste avant de baisser le regard. "Mais ma mère..."

"Quelques jours loin de l'autre vous fera du bien j'en suis certaine." déclara avec force Alex. "Tu as besoin de temps pour te remettre de ses paroles et elle a besoin de temps pour accepter la situation, en tout cas pour commencer." 

"Je demanderai à Day de ne pas l'hypnotiser avant notre retour. Tu as ma parole." assura Alyssa. 

"En plus ça te donnera un possible futur pour toi, tu es une vampire à présent, les choses sont différentes." pointa Alex.

Caroline y réfléchit sérieusement, New York, c'était tellement excitant et puis c'était peut être juste ce dont elle avait besoin, quelques jours loin de tout ça, loin de Matt et de leur rupture, loin de Bonnie et de son rejet, loin d'Elena qui ne pensait qu'à Stefan, au lieu de venir après elle, sa meilleure amie, elle restait avec son petit copain. Loin de Katherine. Loin de sa mère aussi. 

"D'accord. Qu'est ce que je dois prendre ? Quand est ce qu'on part ?" demanda Caroline, faisant de son mieux pour sourire. 

"On part dans deux heures, et prends tes affaires de toilettes mais pas forcément beaucoup plus, on va faire du shopping." sourit Alyssa, heureuse de voir un peu de lumière dans le regard de Caroline, si sombre quelques minutes auparavant. 

"Deux heures !! Il faut que j'aille faire mon sac." elle dit en se précipitant hors de la Pension pour courir jusqu'à chez elle. 

 

"Tu pars alors ?" demanda Damon lorsqu'Alyssa descendit pour lui dire au revoir.

"Oui trois jours, j'ai besoin de souffler un peu. Prendre un peu mes distances avec Mystic Falls, j'y ai pas mal de souvenirs après tout." pointa la femme figée à vingt-cinq ans. 

"Amuse toi bien alors, je l'hypnotiserai pas avant le retour de Blondie, t'en fais pas." assura Damon après un moment. 

"Merci." elle dit en le prenant dans ses bras. 

Ses au revoirs avec Stefan furent tout aussi brefs, son frère étant toujours préoccupé par l'idée de boire du sang humain, mais elle faisait confiance à Damon, il ne le laisserait pas déraper, pas à nouveau. 

Deux heures après les trois vampires se trouvaient à l'aéroport, montant dans un jet privé appartenant au trio de vampires qu'elles allaient voir, ils tenaient tous à voir Alyssa et Alex après tout. Elles étaient plus que prête à oublier Mystic Falls et tout ses problèmes pour quelques jours, afin de se détendre et s'amuser un peu. Après la journée qu'elles venaient de passer, et bien elles en avaient bien le droit. 

Direction New York.


End file.
